


Think Quietly (I May Hear You)

by Hayenga



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Allanon has needs he's not willing to acknowledge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ander just wants to help, Developing Relationship, Druids, Elves (Shannara), M/M, Pre-Season/Series 02, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, elf king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayenga/pseuds/Hayenga
Summary: "He never made it a habit before, only using it as a means to get information people weren’t forth coming with, but with the knowledge of even those fleeting innocent thoughts from Ander it was tempting."-or-Allanon over hears some of Ander's thoughts regarding him by accident.
Relationships: Allanon/Ander Elessedil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

For longer than he can remember Ander has been told that he would never be king. That his only duty to the throne would be to fight for the elf upon it, and he was fine with that. When Aine had died that was one step closer to the throne, one step he never wanted. Arion wasn’t anymore ready for the throne then Ander was himself. It was obvious even to him that his brother still had a lot to learn when it came to the obligations of taking care of their people, but he was content on letting Arion take the responsibility when the time came. So, imagine his horrified surprise when Ander had learned of his father’s death after witnessing his brother die with his own eyes. 

He wasn’t ready for this. 

He didn’t know what to do, he had no training. 

He had spent most of his time in the bottom of a bottle after Aine died, and he never quite got over the loss. His only redeeming factor was his love for his niece. However, even with his aid to her over the years he would never be ready to be king. Everyone could see the fear behind his eyes as he struggled to decide his choice in taking his father’s, and brothers’, place on the throne. The only guiding light he had at his side was Allanon. Even so, after he had taken the throne, the darkness they were facing was more than he was sure he could handle. But, yet again, he had found guidance from Allanon. The Druid gave him direction and helped him ensure the safety of his people. Allanon believed he could take the throne and rule properly even before Ander knew so himself. No one could really blame him for admiring the Druid, and if that admiration tipped more toward idolizing or maybe something a little more, nobody needed to know that… Especially not Allanon.

Except, Allanon did know. He never let on to it, but he could read minds after all. The first glimpse of that something more was fleeting; he wasn’t even sure he’d actually heard it. A small fraction of a thought as he came into the throne room. An innocent thought really, a curiosity of what the skin under his gloves looked like. So, he indulged the young king and removed his gloves before sitting at the table in the middle of the room. Acting no differently then he would normally he waited on the king to approach. Ander had been busy; a member of the council having somewhat occupied him as Allanon arrived. When he finally did approach his eyes immediately went to the bare skin on his hands. His initial thought was about the scaring, first confusion then realization. 

“Magic has a price, your Grace.” Allanon stated as he waited patiently. 

Ander cleared his throat, “So you’ve said.” He sat across from the druid and looked his fill at the scared flesh in front of him. The oncoming thought stopped as quickly as it started and Ander looked away. 

It was then that Allanon realized the first thought he had heard wasn’t as innocent as he had assumed. He sat back in his chair and slid his hands into his lap. “What was it you wanted to see me for, your Grace?” he asked. 

“Don’t call me that, you know how much I hate it.” Ander sighed and sat back in his own chair, “Please just call me Ander, we are friends after all. At least I hope we are.” He watched the druid nod quietly and nodded back smiling a bit, “I just wanted to thank you for everything you did. The kingdom is indebted to you.” He paused before continuing, “I am… forever indebted to you.” 

“You owe nothing to me Ander. I was merely doing my duty, just as you.” 

“Even so, if there is ever something you need or want all you have to do is ask.” 

“I will keep that in mind.” Allanon stated as he stood, “For now though, I think some rest is in order for all of us. That includes you, your Gr- Ander.” 

Ander chuckled softly, “That is going to be hard for you isn’t it?” He asked standing to his feet. 

“I admit, calling a king by his first name isn’t exactly something I’m used to. But I think I can manage with time.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Ander smiled, “Please, don’t let me keep you from your own much needed rest.” He stated as he softly waved his hand towards the open doors, “You are welcome to stay as long as you want.”

~*~

As the months go by Allanon tries his best not to read any of Ander’s thoughts again. He never made it a habit before, only using it as a means to get information people weren’t forth coming with, but with the knowledge of even those fleeting and somewhat innocent thoughts from Ander it was tempting. He will admit to losing his resolve a couple of times, out of curiosity mostly. Now just so happens to be one of those times. Leaning against the wall in a corner as the council members argued about some trivial thing, he had noticed the king had almost entirely zoned out of the argument. He really couldn’t blame him. The conversation was convoluted at best. He was curious to see which council member Ander was envisioning murdering currently. As the druid himself would have no qualms of slitting the throat of each and every one of them, and just being done with it all. 

He wasn’t prepared for what he heard, the thoughts coming from Ander were no longer fleeting, and no longer as innocent as the idea of what his hands looked like. They were fully formed fantasies, that quickly gave way to images so detailed, Allanon was sure they could be true if he didn’t know any better. His surprise was audible, his gasp so loud the arguing quieted briefly before continuing. He dropped his gaze down to his feet, then as quickly as they began the images stopped. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, not wanting to look up at Ander knowing he had been caught out. 

“Enough!” Ander said firmly, “Everybody get out, I’ve had enough of this. Leave.” He practically growled. 

Allanon reined in his reaction to the sudden outburst. Uncrossing his arms and finally looking up he pushed off the wall and started heading towards the door, only to stop when Ander spoke again. 

“Not you, Allanon. You stay, I need to speak with you.” 

He stood quietly with his back to Ander as the others filed out quickly. He waited for the doors to close and then waited in silence a little longer. Taking a deep breath, he turned around slowly to face the other man. What he found there wasn’t anger like he was expecting, it was amusement. Allanon moved slowly towards the throne where Ander still sits. 

“Is something amusing, your Grace?” he asked cautiously. 

Ander leaned back in his throne and smiled a little brighter, “I don’t think I will ever get used to dealing with all of these meetings where everyone just wants to argue. Never been very good at focusing.” 

Allanon hummed softly as he clasped his hands behind his back, “It does take some getting used to, but you’ve come along way these last few months.” 

“I still have a long way to go.” He sighed and finally stood. Stretching out his arms and legs he huffed, “Would you take a walk with me?” he asked the druid quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Allanon followed Ander out the side door of the throne room and down the hall. They ducked into one of the many hidden doors that lead outside of the palace. They were silent until Ander pushed open the door into the garden. He took a deep breath and smiled over his shoulder at Allanon. 

“I used to watch my mother in these gardens. She was never happier then when she was tending to these flowers, watching my brother’s and I play.” He said with a starry glint in his eye. 

The druid smiled softly, “I remember your mother, she was a wonderful woman. Always concerned about the wellbeing of her boys. The last time I saw her she had just found out she was with child.” He said as he followed Ander through the rest of the garden out onto the hills behind the palace. 

Ander was quiet as they stepped out onto the grass, he paused and turned to look at Allanon, “Who was she carrying?” He asked curiously.

Allanon studied the young king, his lips twitched up at the edges when he spoke again, “She was carrying you.” He stated quietly, “And she was thrilled.” 

Ander stood looking at him a little longer before taking a deep breath. He nodded softly and turned his back to the other man as he began walking again. They fell quiet for a few more steps, Ander’s pace had quickened and Allanon hurried to keep up. 

“Where are we going exactly?” the druid asked, slowing his pace slightly. 

“Just over this hill.” Ander explained and fell into step with Allanon, “It’s a place I used to go when I was young, when dealing with the expectations of those around me got to be too much. We’re almost there,” he stated, grabbing a hold of the other man’s wrist before quickening their pace.

Allanon stumbled slightly, his awareness narrowing to the wrist now caught in Ander’s hand. He followed the elf through the grass, and up the hill until they stopped at the top. He inhaled deeply, trying to shake his focus from where they were touching and back onto the man next to him. The task became even more difficult as Ander slid his hand down the druid’s wrist and fit their hands together, palm to palm. He stood dumbfounded when Ander turned to face him and began to walk down the hill. 

“Are you coming?” The king asked, a smile playing on his lips as he continued to move. 

Allanon nodded stiffly and began to walk. He should have been more mindful of where their feet landed and what was around them, after all it was his job to ensure the king’s safety. However, all his focus was on the feeling of Ander’s hand in his own and the soft look of contentment in his eyes. By the time he realized there was a large rock neither would clear without looking, Ander was already falling. He cursed, gripping tighter to the other man’s hand. His movement was unprepared and clumsy, but the end result was exactly what he was hoping for. When they hit the ground, Ander was held tightly to his chest, the back of his head cradled in Allanon’s large hand. Allanon had made the perfect maneuver to be sure he had landed on the ground first to avoid any severe damage to the reining king. 

When they finally stopped moving Allanon let out a heavy breath, “Ander…are you alright?” He asked as he let his head softly fall to the ground under him. His right hand still holding the back of the elf’s head and his left resting softly across his lower back.

Ander didn’t answer right away. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “I’m fine, thanks to you.” He looked up from where his head was resting on the druid’s chest, “I should have been paying more attention.” He was clearly startled; his voice had wavered. “I’m just lucky you’re as quick as you are.” 

Allanon’s hand moved with the raise of Ander’s head, from the back of the king’s head to the side of his neck. His thumb stroking a soft line across his jaw. They laid there on the ground in silence for some time, while Allanon stared at the sky, and Ander stared at Allanon. The druid inhaled deeply, his other hand tightening its leather clad grip on the elf’s lower back. Ander hummed to himself, shifting slightly to find a better resting place on top of the body below him. He studied the man beneath him and sighed softly before lifting a hand and stroking it along Allanon’s rough beard. 

“You aren’t hurt, are you?” He asked softly as his hand continued its soft stroking across the druid’s face. 

“I am alright.” Allanon replied as his eyes closed, “It would take more then a mere tumble down a hill to injure the likes of me, your Grace.” He stated quietly, pressing his cheek against Ander’s hand. 

Ander shifted again, moving his hand up Allanon’s face to wrap around the side of his head. His fingers came into contact with the marks on the side of the druid’s head. He followed the pattern of the first one he found with the very tip of his index finger. The slow glide of his hand and fingers corresponded with the slow movement of his body. Ander continued his movement until he was sitting astride Allanon’s lap. He then leaned forward slowly, his hand slipping upward and back until he found the other man’s hair. Gripping lightly Ander tugged softly, tipping the other man’s head back just enough to align their gazes when Allanon finally opened his eyes. 

“You’ve been reading my thoughts.” Ander stated quietly between them. His fingers loosening the grip he had on Allanon’s hair. 

“You have my apologies, your Grace. I should never invade your privacy in such a manner. Forgive me, I will never do it again.” 

Ander sat back, settling his weight onto Allanon’s thighs. “What would you say if I told you I wanted you to do it again?” He asked staring down at the druid. 

Allanon placed his palms flat on the ground, pushing himself up to a sitting position. “Ander.” He started, his tone firm. 

“Allanon.” Ander smirked a bit, “Stop being so serious.” He stated before leaning in and pressing their cheeks together, “Just listen.” He whispered into his ear. 

Allanon’s eyes closed, his hands coming up to rest on Ander’s hips gently. He took a steadying breath and let it out slowly. “You can’t…” He paused once again collecting himself, “…WE can’t, Ander.” 

“Yes, we can.” He pulled back to look the druid in the eye again. 

“No.” Allanon’s voice was sharp, his hands gripping tightly to the elf’s hips as they stared at each other. He flexed his arms readying himself to remove the king from his lap. “We can’t…” He said again and lifted Ander from where he was seated. “It wouldn’t be right…” 

Ander moved with the urging of Allanon’s hands, he slipped off to the side and sat on the ground next to him. “What about this wouldn’t be right?” He asked trying to not sound like a petulant child. 

Allanon resisted the urge to smile at the clear sulk in Ander’s voice as he scrubbed his hands over his face, “You are king, your Grace.” He stated standing to his feet, turning he took a couple steps away from the other man. “There are things expected of you, none of which involves the likes of me.” His voice fell at the end of his statement and he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You’re right, I am king.” Ander started. Standing he brushed off his pants before looking up at Allanon, “And that means I choose what I do, who I invite into my circle… into my bed.” He said quietly before taking two large steps towards the druid who visibly tensed. 

“Ander, you don’t know what you’re asking for.” The druids voice came out hissed.

“On the contrary Allanon, I know exactly what I’m asking for.” Ander stated closing the distance between the two of them and kissing the other man. 

Allanon made a small noise in the base of his throat. Taking a step back his hands came up to rest on Ander’s chest. Ander wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in tight against his own body. One of his hands skimming up the druid’s back and cradling the base of his skull. He pressed one leg forward between Allanon’s own and his thigh came into contact with the other man’s groin. A soft needy sound rumbled through the druid and vibrated against Ander’s chest. At that the elf deepened his kiss, taking advantage of the small height difference between the two of them, he lifted Allanon’s chin angling his mouth just right to allow Ander to slip his tongue in past his lips. 

Allanon pressed his palms flat against Ander’s chest before dragging one upward to tangle into the hair at the base of the other man’s neck. He pushed up into the kiss, his own tongue coming out to sweep across Ander’s bottom lip then to push along the length of Ander’s own. The elf hummed in delight at the feeling of the druid’s tongue against his own, gripping his waist tighter ensuring that their bodies were connected at every point possible. 

The longer they kissed, the bolder the druid seem to become. His hands running curiously over every inch of Ander he could reach in the confines of the elf’s arms. It wasn’t until Allanon’s hand found its way to his ass and squeezed that the elf finally let out an involuntary gasp. Ander pulled away slightly, panting into the druid’s mouth. They stood holding each other closely while they caught their breath together. Ander placing soft kisses across Allanon’s face, over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose; while Allanon’s hands began to roam once more, slowly this time caressing, cataloging. 

“This is a bad idea.” Allanon said quietly. 

“All the best ones are, I know that better than anyone.” Ander chuckled softly. He leaned in to capture Allanon’s lips once more, sucking the druid’s bottom lip in between his own. Allanon let out a groan in response. His hands once again finding their way to the elf’s ass. Gripping firmly to give himself the leverage to rock his groin against Ander’s thigh that was still pressed between his own legs. Ander pressed his leg forward, giving Allanon the unneeded permission to continue. 

Like this, neither man would be able to chase their pleasure to completion, they both needed more. Ander shifted, pressing his thigh tighter into Allanon’s groin to gain a little more leverage himself in order to lower the druid to the ground. After settling them on the ground his fingers found the metal clasps of Allanon’s belts around his waist. He removed them letting the leather fall to the ground on either side of the druid. As soon as the belts are gone, Ander pushes open the fabric of the other man’s jacket, his fingers finding the shirt beyond. 

“You have too many damn layers.” Ander growled into the side of Allanon’s neck. 

Allanon can’t help the laugh that escapes him at Ander’s words. “Then how about I help you with them?” he states and goes about busying himself with removing his own gloves. 

He sighs once he finally gets his bare skin exposed, immediately he takes the time to feel the softness of the elf’s hair before unfastening the clasp at his neck. Once his jacket is open Ander’s fingers find the warm skin of his stomach as he pushes up the fabric of the druid’s shirt. Allanon chases the touch as it disappears only to be met with the weight of Ander lowering himself onto him. They settle together, Ander resting between Allanon’s thighs. Their lips meet again, softer this time. Ander’s hand follows the gentleness of his mouth as it skims up Allanon’s bared side. It isn’t long until the druid’s hand’s start wandering again, his bare hands slipping up under Ander’s shirt briefly, before fingers dip into the back of the king’s trousers, and finds sensitive skin. 

Ander’s mind goes fuzzy with the movement, he pulls away from Allanon’s lips and drops his head to the other man’s shoulder, panting. His hips move of their own volition as he ruts against the druid shamelessly, “Allanon…” he groans softly. 

Allanon hums turning his head just slightly to press a kiss to the side of the elf’s head, “Tell me what you want.” He whispers into Ander’s hair. Ander whines, his hips rocking against him a little more roughly. 

Ander open’s his mouth to speak but is startled into silence by a voice calling for him. His head snaps up to look at the guard coming over the hill, sent to find him and bring him to his next meeting no doubt. He growls deep in his chest and looks down at Allanon. Kneeling up he stares down the guard as the man walks towards the two of them. His face embarrassed and apologetic to having caught them in such an intimate situation. 

“Your Highness…Slanter has just arrived and is waiting for you in the throne room.” The guard spoke quickly as he averted his eyes from the men on the ground. 

Allanon sighed as he sat up and adjusted his clothing, wrestling it back into place before clasping his belts back on, “You should go see what he’s come for. He doesn’t just show up like this.” 

Ander echoes the druid’s sigh with one of his own before standing to his feet and helping him up, “I suppose you’re right. I, um, will come find you once I’m through.” He says instantly wincing at the unsure tone in his own voice. 

Allanon nods adding a small smile, “Go on, I’ll be waiting.” With that said Ander nods. Allanon watches him walk away with the guard in toe, the young king telling the guard to keep his mouth shut about what he just walked into. He sighs heavily as he picks up his gloves and tugs them on before following the two back into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my lovelies! I hope you liked this chapter, and maybe hate me a little bit for the ending XD <3

**Author's Note:**

> It has been YEARS since I've written anything and even longer since I've posted something to the public. Please be gentle with your comments but also comment! I would love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
